villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Slick
Slick is a clone trooper and the secondary antagonist of Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Season 1 - Episode 16: The Hidden Enemy, and a traitor of the Republic in order to become free from the Jedi's orders. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. History Early Life and Duplicity Like all Clones, Slick was born in the breeding labs on Kamino from the DNA of famous Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett as a soldier for the Galactic Republic. He became a sergent in the Grand Army of the Republic and was sent off to the Clone Wars to defend the Republic from the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a war of which he and the other clones were bread to fight. Slick was eventually put in charge of a small platoon of Clones and he considered them to be the best in the entire Republic. At some point during the early days of the Clone Wars however, Slick had turned traitor and secretly defected to the Confederacy and supplied information to the Separatist Military Commander Asajj Ventress and the Separatist Military to aid them in their campaign to take Christophsis. He also started to believe that the Jedi Order was corrupt and that he and the other clones were simply slaves to the Jedi and was offered money to by Ventress to assist her plans. Battle of Christophsis Ambush in the City During the early days of the Clone Wars, the Separatists swiftly entered into and took over the Outer Rim Territories shortly after the First Battle of Geonosis and Christophsis was another planet to fall under the Separatist banner. The people of Christophsis had originally tried to defend themselves against the Separatists but were easily overran and crushed instantly and called on the Republic for help. Slick was one of the many clones who were deployed to Christophsis and was under the command of Commander Cody and Captain Rex as well as Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi. During the first stages of the Battle of Christophsis, the Republic forces had staged an ambush against the advancing forces of the Separatist Droid Army in one of the planet's cities when Slick leaked out the information days in advance and allowed the Separatists to ambush the Republic forces and force them to fall back and retreat via an LAAT Gunship that sent the troops back to the Republic base. After heading back to base, Slick snuck into the command center and narrowly escaped being caught by Rex and Cody by hiding in the Mess Hall and realizing that the spy was a clone, they began investigating every Clone battalion while Kenobi and Skywalker were gone. Duplicity Discovered After safely avoiding his commanding officers, Slick remained in hiding and blended in amongst the members of his squad unaware of the search being conducted. Both Rex and Cody had concluded that the computer used to send the information about the Republic attack to the Separatist forces was most likely in the barracks of Slick's platoon and they went there to see which of them was the mole. Each member of the platoon was individually questioned until they came across Chopper who was the most suspicious. It was eventually revealed that Chopper had snuck into a private space and in secret, made a necklace of Battle Droid fingers as something that the Separatist owned him from the battle. Slick then attempted to frame Chopper as if he was the mole but after slipping up and accidentally revealing that he knew that Kenobi and Skywalker were gone despite the rest not knowing, Slick was then the target of suspicion. Things then heated up when Chopper revealed that Slick headed towards the command center while the rest of his men went to the Mess Hall and thus, knowing tha this cover was blown, Slick attacked Rex and Cody and escaped. Last Stand and Capture After his cover was blown, Slick ran outside where he ended up in the airfield of the base where the gunships and AT-TE walkers were stationed at. There, he detonated explosives that he had set to give him cover for his escape and cripple the Republic's defenses for when the Separatist forces march on the city. He later headed towards the command center and hid in the vents when Rex and Cody came in. Knowing that he was hiding somewhere in the room, Rex and Cody deceived Slick into coming out of hiding so they could arrest him but it didn't go done so easily. Slick fought both of his superior officers in hand-to-hand combat all the while he was asked on what he truly wanted and why he betrayed the Republic to the Separatists. Slick then revealed that he viewed the Jedi Order as corrupt and believed that the clones were their slaves and was fighting to acquire "freedom" for himself and his brothers. Right when he said that however, he was struck down and arrested right when Anakin and Obi Wan returned where he echoed the same statements to them and was then taken away and put into custody. Trivia *Slick is the first clone chronologically to betray the Republic. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Mercenaries Category:Xenophobes Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Spy Category:Hypocrites Category:Extremists Category:Military Category:Anti-Villain Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Honorable Category:Pawns Category:Liars Category:Minion Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings